A Day Can Make All The Difference
by C3L35714
Summary: A fourteen-year old girl smiled, gazing off the balcony, absorbed in memories of that fateful day one year ago. The day that held her back from coordinating all this year. She flash-backed three-hundred-and-sixty-five days... -ends happily- Can be seen as Romance or Friendshp. A mix of Dawn&Hikari. (Does this seem familiar? Please read the explanation on my profile page. Thanks.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters. No names will be mentioned throughout the story, though the characters should be obvious enough.**

****IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This poem used to be on BlackWhiteSilverSoul's account. But actually, I, C3L35714, am the on who actually wrote this poem, so please refer to my account profile for the full details. Thank you.****

* * *

><p>The sky was a rich, dark blue. The moon was out, and the stars were shinning in the clear sky. Down beneath the balcony, the garden was in full bloom, yet till simplistic. A pretty, fourteen-year old girl smiled, gazing off said balcony, absorbed in memories of that day, one year ago, as she waited for an old friend. The day that held her back from coordinating all this year. She flash-backed three-hundred-and-sixty-five days.<p>

The day has been terribly dreary. Though it is still early in the afternoon, dark clouds cover the sky and sun, letting hardly any light filter through. A navy-haired coordinator sits on the sofa, a fashion magazine in hand. She sighs happily, listening to the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the roof. But this time, she has even more reason to be happy than the beloved rain. For, tomorrow will be the Grand Festival, and she'd been training hard all year. By luck, this year's Grand Festival happens on the very first day of the new year. This year, she is going to be showing up alone, save her Pokémon, of course. All he friends have to watch on TV. But that's alright with her, because he knows they'll be watching her. Just then, someone knocks on the door. The girl stands up, confused, and opens it. She gapes at the person standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asks in shock. The boy across from her grins, barging through her in his usual fashion, his amber eyes sparkling.

"Well, you can't be competing in the Grand Festival all by yourself! Who's going to cheer you on?"

"You came to cheer me on?" she asks, still trying to get over her surprise.

"Of course I am! He and that Pikachu of his should have known not to ditch you." His eyes darkened a little. "In fact, I'm gonna fine him for not staying with you! Where's the nearest phone?!" In his usual rushed manner, the boy runs through the still-open door, heading towards the phones. She blinks, then just laughs. She slips on her pink boots and walks downstairs at a much calmer pace than the easily-excited boy. As the girl readjusts her beanie, she sees the boy she was with earlier yelling at a video-phone. She sweat-drops; how typical of him.

"…so you better pay up right now for abandoning her!" he's exclaiming, jabbing his finger at the screen. She makes her way over to him, and greets her friends on the other line.

"How's Unova?" she asks. The raven-haired boy smiles at her.

"It's awesome! You wouldn't believe the new Pokémon here!" he replies, and his Pikachu waves at the screen.

"Excuse me!" The boy turned his amber eyes to the screen. "Hello?! I thought you were sorry!"

"It's alright," she says to both boys.

"Well, I AM sorry I can't make it," Pikachu's trainer says ruefully.

"But I'll be sure to watch you on TV. We'll be rootin' for ya all the way!" Suddenly, he turns to look at someone off screen for a moment, then returns. "Sorry, guys. I've gotta go. But we'll be watching!" He waves, and as the video-phone clicks off, they hear him mutter something about "not being a kid."

The boy sighs, then shakes his head, his blonde hair glinting against the lights. "That boy needs to control his attention span," he mutters.

"Hypocrite," the girl sweat-drops, then brightens. "We need to catch up," she declares, and dragged him off to a comfy sofa in the next room.

"Alright, alright, hold your Rapidash," the boy complains, but sat down across from two spent the next few hours just talking, and laughing at each others' (and their own) journeys. Soon, as the girl laughs at the boy's joke, all the lights go out in the Pokémon Center. The two gasp and run outside to the main lobby.

"Everyone, please remain calm," the Pokémon Center nurse calls, and the murmurs die down. "It's just a power outage, so please remain calm," she repeated. "You are welcome to stay in the lobby if you wish, but please keep a clear path from the door to the electrical room. Thank you very much for your patience. I will be doing my best to bring the power back on."

"C'mon!" the boy calls to the girl.

"What?" But he has already grabbed her wrist, tugging her over to the nurse.

"Excuse me, are the Pokémon alright? Is there any way we can help?" The pink-haired woman looks up, halting her semi-frantic movements.

"The Pokémon medical bay has its own generator, but we cannot disturb that. With this rainstorm, something might have damaged our main lighting. But I can't leave everyone here!"

"We can go check for you," the navy-haired girl suggests. The nurse looks at them gratefully. "Thank you very much," she says, then begins to check up on the Pokémon medical stats. The two thirteen-year-olds race out, but the girl instantly regrets not remembering her jacket. She reaches up to cover her hair. "Aw, my hair!" she complains.

"No time for that! We gotta hurry!" the boy cries, and they circle around the building, looking for the electrical outlet. "Aha! There it is!" the boy says, and they see that a huge tree had knocked out the power.

"Wait, don't touch it!" she warns. He waves her off, plucking a PokéBall from his pocket.

"Don't worry, I've got this," he assures her, clearly awed by the size of the tree, that towers of them even when its knocked over. But, he speaks too soon. The girl freezes, seeing one of the tree's largest branches starting to snap from the ongoing rain.

"Watch out!" she cries, and he has just enough time to see a huge shadow covering him. It falls, forcing him to the ground. The girl screams his name.

The next few minutes are a blur. With the help of her Pokémon, she manages to remove the branch from him. But he's so hurt; it takes all her effort not to faint. Her Pokémon help her get him back to the Pokémon Center, where the nurse whisks his broken form away on a stretcher. The girl, overcome with fear, she doesn't truly absorb what has just happened right away. Trying to find a distraction, she alerts a few of the trainers about the tree causing the outage. With a few of the electric-type Pokémon, the lights are back on in the Center.

But the coordinator hears nothing of that. Instead, she waits outside the intense care part of the Center, where the nurse quickly explains that she can help people there. An hour passes, and everything finally sinks in. How, if only he hadn't come to visit her, this wouldn't have happened. How, if only she had stopped him, her friend wouldn't be injured. A few more hours pass, but she doesn't keep track. The girl changes from pacing, to sitting, to crying, but still the blinking red light above the door doesn't fade. Finally, she lies down, exhausted and miserable. And before she knows it, she's fallen asleep to the sound of rain. Except now it doesn't sound so peaceful.

Several hours later, the nurse is gently shaking the girl awake. After blearily wondering who would be up so very late into the night, all the earlier events rush back."He is going to live," the nurse declared. The girl sighs with relief, tension dropping off her shoulders. Then she sees the nurse's expression, and freezes.

"However," the woman continues, and the girl's heart drops. "However, he is still unconscious. That was a very serious blow, and he is severely injured. I do not expect him to wake up for at least a week, perhaps more." Tears spring to the girl's eyes. The nurse's voice is gentle.

"It is possible-very, very likely, in fact-that he will make a full recovery. But, he will definitely be out for this week. After that, I suspect he will need a few months to rest up. But, don't worry, he will be just fine, eventually. I am 100% positive on that matter."

"O-Okay. Thanks. But, a few months?"

"It won't seem so long, I promise. But you are free come in every day until his recovery."

The girl nods. "I will."

"I'll take your Pokémon then, to heal, alright? And if any calls come, I will let whomever it is know that you are currently…occupied."

She nods, handing the nurse her PokéBalls, and tearfully follows the nurse inside. Her friend is lying on a medical bed, tubes attached to his body. She gasps, and looks at him with wide eyes. His eyes are closed, and an oxygen mask rests over his nose and mouth.

She makes her way over, unsteadily, and stares at her friend. He is different than his normal self, and it pains her not to see him moving at ridiculous speeds. The nurse shows her out apologetically, and the girl returns to room. Dully, she showers and changes into her pajamas. She stumbles under the covers, and is asleep before her head hits the pillow.

Her next days are spent beside him, or waiting on the bench just outside his room while the nurse runs tests. They pass in a haze, and she eat only twice a day, sleeping only a couple hours. It clearly shows, but she doesn't notice anything but her friend. Soon, days turn to weeks, and weeks to months. Nearly four months have passed. And every day, the girl still makes her way to that intense care room. Fifteen weeks have passed, and she finally breaks down in tears. The nurse comes in to send the girl away, but instead comforts her.

"What if he never wakes up?!" the girl wails. "It's all my fault!"

"Now, now, it wasn't your fault," the nurse soothes.

She only sobs in response.

"He is making progress, remember? Almost all his outward injuries have healed already. I'm sure he'll be up any day now."

The girl sobs. "But it's been so long!"

"I know," the nurse says. "But don't give up. Does he ever give up?" She hiccups, then thinks. "No," she whispers.

"You see? He'll pull through." And she sends her off to a late meal, kindly reinforcing the need for nutrients. When the girl returns the next day, she sits with him, still absorbing her thoughts. Days pass. She still isn't keeping track. Everything is like a depressing song on loop, rewinding again and again. Wake up, get dressed, eat, stay with her friend, eat, shower, sleep, then wake up again.

Then one day, the nurse intercepts the girl on the way into the intense care room. "Yes?" she asks blearily, her voice as dull and emotionless since that day. The nurse simply waves her on in, and the girl walks in. Then she does a double-take, rubbing her eyes. For, sitting up in the bed is the boy.

His figure is much thinner, but he's propped up on the pillows. The nurse smiles, and backs out girl is speechless. "Is this…real?" she murmurs.

"What do you think?" he asks cheekily, and she reels. She hasn't heard that voice in SO LONG. Granted, now it's weak and cracked, but it's his. She meets his gaze. That struck eyes. His amber eyes are exactly the same as the day he entered the coma. Her own sapphire ones fill with tears, and she gasps again, in happy surprise. He smiles too. "Hey."

She runs across the room throws her arms around her childhood friend. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." And they step outside a month later, his arms thrown over her shoulder for balance.

Snapping out of the joyful flash-back, the girl heard someone approaching her on the balcony, but she didn't move. She knew who it was. "Hey," he murmured.

"I missed you," she replied, and he chuckled softly.

"Missed you, too," he said. She laughed as he joined her on the balcony edge over the gardens of the Pokémon Center.

"I know."

"You know, I've been only gone for, like, eight hours."

"I know that, too. But a day can make all the difference."

"Yeah." And they stayed there till late in the night, just keeping each other company.

* * *

><p><strong>Please go to my profile page for more details. Thank you.<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
